badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff the killer versus jason voorhees
I'm posting this pasta from another site, I didn't write it Jeff was murdering people like always until he saw a van going somwhere, he decided to go in the van, as he expected where the people were going, there would be more people to murderize. After about 2 hours of driving he arrived at CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE (scene goes to an old cabin in the woods) Jason Voorhees is sharpening his machete with his grindstone but then hears the screams of teenagers. Jason gets up with his machete in hand to murder them. (back to jeff) "go to sleep" said Jeff as he was about to slit the throat of a young woman but as he was about to kill her a machete struck the top of her head killing her. "who the fuck are you?" said jeff "heh doesn't matter I'm gonna make you go to sleep anyway" Jeff lunged at Jason stabbing him in the abdomen Jason then picked Jeff up and threw him against a wall, Jason then took the knife out his abdomen and threw it in to the woods. Jason prepared to strike him over the head, but Jeff dodged Jeff went to stab Jason but he grabbed his wrist and tried to make Jeff stab himself in the neck. Jeff then kicked jason in the stomach making him stop "how do you like that you hockey player shithead!" As the fight has been going on for a long time Jeff decides to use a special tactic...stealth , he runs into the shadows were Jason cannot see him.Jason attempt's to find him "'' over here asswipe!" Jason then turns around only to be stabbed in his forehead ,he then falls over seemingly dead. "heh go to sleep...motherfucker" Jeff then goes to walk away only to have his arm impaled , Jeff now screaming with pain with blood pouring down his arm "argh..not some immortal sonovabitch" said Jeff. Trying to escape his grip he punches Jason multiple times, on the last punch Jason's mask comes off revealing his horribly deformed face "heh wow your pretty ugly! Don't worry i'll make you look like me!" Jeff then runs into a cabin as Jason follows "CHHH CHHH CHHH AH AH AH" ''said Jason. As Jeff was running through the cabin he found a canister of gasoline "H''ey" said Jeff as he also took out the lighter in his pocket "I think I have an idea!" Jason then cut into Jeff's leg with his machete as he caught up "ARGH FUCK" ''said jeff. As Jeff is running through he barely escapes the house and as he was running through the house he was also pouring the gasoline. As jeff got out of the house he took out his lighter and as he was going to light the gasoline he said"go to sleep" the cabin blew up in flames with Jason still inside. As Jason was looking for a way out the roof collapsed on him. "i win asshole don't mess with Jeff! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Jeff then ran out to the van and drove off but little did Jeff know Jason had survived. Jason pushed the rubble out of the way and got out he then found his mask put it on and walked back into the woods "' ''CHHH CHHH CHHH AH AH AH'''". the end! If you read my story thank you very much and i hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed making it btw it's my first story just if you wanted to know :D Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff) Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Creepypasta spinoff